A Change Of Heart
by fantasy geek
Summary: One kiss, one seductive girl. God damn the fool. If Snape hadn’t caught me and Granger going at it in the dungeons, it never would have happened. See, Granger and I were appointed Head Boy and Girl. I had gotten over the ‘muggleborn’ issue. I was too old


**A Change Of Heart… by Stephanie Edkins, a oneshot Draco/Hermione romance. **

One kiss, one seductive girl. God damn the fool. If Snape hadn't caught me and Granger going at it in the dungeons, it never would have happened. See, Granger and I were appointed Head Boy and Girl. I had gotten over the 'muggle-born' issue. I was too old to believe in that crap. This is how it all begun:

I had snuck into Hermione's room to ask her to be friends. I wanted more but I knew one step at a time would have to do for now. She was standing on her balcony, staring at the sunset. I walked behind her. She jumped and looked at me in shock. I stood behind her and looked at the sunset too.

"God Granger, you look like you've never seen a guy before."

She was just looking at me. I turned to face her.

'Don't kiss her; don't kiss her you're a Slytherin.'

I couldn't help it. I kissed her. And to my pleasure, she kissed me back.

"God, I think I've waited too long for you Draco."

She dragged me to her bed and, well, you can use your imagination. At first we only did it in our common room. She told her friends she had 'homework' and I told my friends I had some shit to deal with. But we got careless. We did it in the forest, Divination room, astronomy tower. We had started doing it in the dungeon when Snape walked in. he took us to his office and explained the consequences of sex. I just sat there; my arms crossed, and stared at my feet. When he had finished we left. Hermione laughed and kissed me outside Snape's office. With everyone looking at us in horror. Potter, Weasel, Pansy, Goyle, Crabbe and a few other Gryffindor's.

"Draco, what the hell are you doing, kissing that foul little mudblood?" Pansy demanded.

"Well, she is my fucking girlfriend, so we'll being heading to our common room and go at it for awhile and then I'll probably be able to do some homework, unless we're still feeling horny. If so, we'll probably go at it again."

I smirked. I had defied everything that I was supposed to believe in. And it felt good. Then a fist suddenly collided into my face. It was connected to Weasel, surprise, surprise.

"How dare you talk about Hermione like that you stupid fucking ferret! She deserves better than you!"

"What, please don't tell me you are talking about yourself Weasel? You're worse than me."

Hermione helped Draco up.

"Are you okay? I'm so sorry Draco, let's just go."

"Hermione, what the hell is wrong with you?"

Harry couldn't help himself. Hermione flared up.

"What's wrong? Its you, its everyone. Treating each other like crap because of house colors and blood. Well, I'm _so _sorry if I realized what was happening and grew up. Even Draco's grown up."

She turned around and walked away.

Draco looked at them.

"Granger's right. You're all bloody pathetic."

He ran off after Hermione. She had gone outside and was standing next to the lake.

"FUCK!" Hermione yelled.

"Hermione, it's okay, I'll always be here for you. Even if you never realize."

Hermione hugged him. They stood there for hours.

Harry and Ron had been watching them at the lake.

"Maybe he really has changed."

"Come off it Harry. He's just as evil as he was before. He's only trying to get to you through Hermione."

"Hermione wouldn't fall for that. She knows more than you think Ron."

"She'll never be truly happy with him."

"And she would be if she was with you?"

Harry looked at Ron. He had known that Ron liked Hermione but he didn't know how much.

"Be happy for her Ron. She's had it tough. We all have. Let her be peaceful for awhile. Look at them. We've got to grow up. For once I wish I was in Draco's shoes. He has someone who accepts and loves him a lot. He's happy. I want that more than anything."

He looked at Hermione and Draco. If only that were Ginny and himself. She brought him a happiness he had never known before.

"Draco, it's getting late. We should go back "

"I can't face them; I want to stay like this forever."

Draco saw the look on Hermione's face.

'Shit wrong thing to say' Draco thought to himself.

"The Slytherin's are going to want your blood 'Mione. I know it, you know it. I don't want to see you suffer. Ever."

There was a strange glint in his eyes. She was his and he was hers. He would cut off his right arm for her. He wanted to be with her every hour of every day. He knew what he had to do.

"Mione, you'll eat in our common room. Potter and Weasel may join you. I have business to take care of. I will be back."

He walked her up to their common room and pushed her inside. He kissed her forehead and went to the Great Hall, and told Harry and Ron to visit Hermione.

"The password is Courage."

"Why are you doing this?" questioned Harry.

"Haven't I made that clear?"

Draco stormed out of the Hall and grabbed his broom. For him to be with Hermione, his father would have to die. That's where Draco stepped in.

Draco arrived at his house and walked inside.

"My dear son, how are you? You're not skipping school, are you?"

Narcissa Malfoy was dead serious. He was here. Lucius. And he knew about Draco and Hermione. Was he pissed or what?

"Stupefy", muttered Draco quietly. No matter what she had done to him, she was still his mother.

"Draco, I never thought you would kill her, but you have. Well done."

His father thought that Draco had killed his mother.

"Please father, forgive me."

"I already have son. Come here."

"Father, I have something to tell you."

"Yes, I already know about the mudblood."

"Father, there's more."

"You must kill her, son; it's the only thing to do."

"No."

"What?"

"Goodbye"

"Draco, don't you dare."

"I hate you."

"Yet you follow in my footsteps."

"Stupefy."

Draco took his father to the ministry and handed him over. Then he went back to the manor and unstunned his mother. He explained that his father was to receive the 'kiss'.

Then he returned to Hogwarts, to her. The one who had started this. The one who had changed him and everything he stood for. Forever.

**Authors Note:** I wrote this story about 2 years ago. I do not own Harry Potter, but the plot is my own. I hope you enjoy my first ever story! Please R/R.


End file.
